


Church Sin

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Sin City (2005), Sin City - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Church Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwight fantasizes about sex with Kevin while in church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Church Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Sulla  
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and make no money from this fic.

It was crowded in the church, a long line of sinners snaking their way to the front where the priest was performing the ever-familiar wine and wafer routine for the masses. From where he sat near the back of the church, Kevin could be seen in line, patiently waiting for his turn for the blessing and communion.

‘He’s been here every day for week,’ Dwight mused to himself, slouched low in his empty pew, large hands buried deep in his pockets and staring curiously at the small dark figure standing in the aisle a few rows in front of him. ‘Must have a lot to atone for.’ Dwight’s accompanying smile was dark and wry as he watched the line slowly move forward. No one spoke to Kevin, not once, Dwight noted with some interest.

Finally reaching the head of the communion line, Kevin made his way forward to the waiting priest. Dwight watched eagerly as Kevin carefully knelt in front of the robed priest and opened his mouth expectantly. Dwight was taken with those sultry lips, pink and ripe and begging to be kissed. The priest must have had the same thought, Dwight noted with amusement, his face turning a rich tomato red as he looked down at the silent kneeling figure.

Dwight kept watching, hard and aroused, as the embarrassed priest leaned forward to place the wafer delicately on Kevin’s waiting tongue. As he bent down, Kevin opened his mouth even further, his tongue snaking out to accept the communion wafer. Dwight could see the delicate kitten tongue from the back of the church, and smiled knowingly as the priest swallowed hard and had to look away.

Dwight’s amused eyes met Kevin’s as the young man turned away from the minister. He was momentarily startled by the electricity that sparkled and danced in the depths of those sapphire eyes. Kevin was certainly aware of his presence, and seemed aware of Dwight’s more-than-casual interest in him.

From the looks of it, Kevin didn’t seem to mind either. The small youth was stopped by the stair, hands clasped together as he stood motionless and kept staring directly at Dwight. His normally bland face seemed almost amused, a ghost of a smile skirting the corners of his mouth. He nodded his head once at Dwight, and then closed his eyes again as if in prayer, standing alone as the other parishioners took their communion and walked past the youth.

Intensely excited by the small by-play, Dwight cautiously checked around to see if anyone was sitting nearby. With a few empty rows surrounding him as the majority of parishioners waited in line for communion, Dwight felt reasonably safe. Sliding forward and down, Dwight knelt on the small riser in front of him, bowing down and closing his eyes as if in prayer. In reality, his right hands slid into the front pockets of his pants, and he cupped his straining cock through the fabric. He closed his eyes and began stroking himself roughly and fast, the sounds of the church fading from his attention.

Dwight fantasized about Kevin a lot, more than was healthy or normal even for him. And whenever he saw Kevin sitting in church, his mind drifted to his favorite fantasy, which started out with Kevin blowing Dwight in the dimly-lit confessional stall. He loved envisioning the black-clad youth kneeling between his out-flung legs, the pair unobserved by the attending crowds of parishioners.

In his dreams, Kevin would unzip Dwight’s tight black jeans and yank them partially down his muscular thighs. Then, with a bright feral smile up at Dwight, Kevin would kneel down to grasp Dwight’s waiting erection with one diminutive hand, his eager mouth sinking down over the swollen head of Dwight’s cock. Depending on how long Dwight was able to maintain his erection and his fantasy, Dwight sometimes got as far as fucking Kevin up his sweet ass before he blew himself into pleasurable oblivion.

This time, he jumped right to the end part of the fantasy, picturing himself fucking Kevin roughly against the wall of the confessional stall, the small youth underneath him and jammed face-first hard up against the wall. He had Kevin’s small hands trapped inside his own, fingers entwining even as Dwight pinned them high up on the wall, causing Kevin to stand up on tip-toe. Dwight was bent at the knee, jeans yanked down and sneakers jammed tight against the wood floor, ramming himself upwards into Kevin’s tight ass over and over again, his long legs straining to get him as deep as possible inside that dark wet warmth.

Dwight imagined the sweet taste of Kevin on his lips, licking the youth’s bare sweaty neck, then the cold taste of copper as he bit down hard on his slender shoulder, intentionally puncturing the skin. As he eagerly licked the blood off Kevin’s neck, Dwight would let one hand drop to take control of Kevin’s leaking and unattended cock, and begin stroking him hard in time to the thrusts that shook the youth’s lean body.

Kevin would keep his freed hand against the wall, bracing himself against the rough pounding, his nimble feet shifting further apart to take a wider and more balanced stance. Dwight would force their bodies to work faster together, pushing himself deeper into that intimate space, his balls slamming themselves against Kevin’s tender bubble ass. His hand matched the pace, and in his fantasy he could feel the pre-come ooze under his thumb as he ran it across the head of Kevin’s slim cock. Dwight imagined Kevin pumping himself eagerly into Dwight’s hand, his breath erratic and loud as they fucked in the stall.

In the background, the church activities played onwards, and Dwight finally heard the loud clatter of feet down the aisle as more parishioners finished communion and moved back towards their seats. Cracking his eyes open to check the closeness of the churchgoers, Dwight instead caught Kevin’s eye again. Dwight could see the depth of Kevin’s intensely watching gaze from across the room, dangerously bright laser beams shooting directly into him.

He imagined those baby-blue eyes peering up at him from over one shoulder, Kevin looking desperately back at him as he began spasming in pleasure underneath the older man. Closing his eyes again and losing himself deep in his fantasy world, Dwight envisioned Kevin trembling and shaking in his arms, his small body jerking as his cock spewed streams of pearly white over Dwight’s hand and on the wooden wall of the confessional. He kept thinking about what it would be like feeling Kevin’s inner muscles enveloping his cock, that red-hot engulfing passion swallowing him to the very root.

The thought was enough to send Dwight over the edge. In the poorly-lit church, no one could notice Dwight kneeling alone on the pew, secretly jerking off and lost in his fantasies of Kevin. No one could see how his dark brown eyes rolled back in his head as he started to come, hard sputtering jets leaving wet splotches over the inside of his black jeans. No one was close enough to read his lips as they silently mouthed, “Kevin.”

When the intensity finally subsided, Dwight opened his eyes slowly, trying to look as if he was concluding his prayers. The first thing he noticed was movement in his peripheral vision, and as his head turned, he realized Kevin was standing at the end of his row, intently watching him. His bright blue eyes were darker, his face shadowed by the sun shining through the stained glass behind him.

As Dwight made eye contact, a hint of a smile seemed to pass over Kevin’s face, and his right hand lifted slightly, as if he were motioning to Dwight. And then his lips started to part, as if Kevin might speak, and much to Dwight’s amazement, Kevin’s kittenish tongue snaked out to lick at his lips, leaving them wet and glistening. Dwight couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, dark eyes transfixed on that tongue, those lips. His jeans were wet and sticking to his skin from the slowly drying semen, and his cock still throbbed in the aftermath of his mind-blowing release.

And Kevin was simply standing there, the sun dramatically back-lighting his slender form, his too-intense eyes pinning Dwight to the pew. And then with a slight wave of that one hand, Kevin turned abruptly and quickly walked away, leaving Dwight alone to deal with the after-effects.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal to my blog and to kevin_slash community.


End file.
